Nala's Bravery
by Grounded
Summary: It has been weeks since Mufasa's death and Simba's dissapearence, and the Pridelands have slowly slipped into Darkness. Nala lives in Scar's cave now, and the old lion has had his eye on her ever since the day she was born. Finally, Scar allows Nala to s


Times where dark for Nala now. She had no family, and her only freind was Scar, who called himself her protector.

The skinny lion could be seen at her side at all times, like a large shadow, lashing his tail back and forth at the lionesses who tried to greet her. Sarabi was the only one brave enough to fight off Scar, and even she was to weak to do so.

Nala ventured up to them one day, while Scar was consulting with Shenzi. "Hello." she said, but none answered her back. One brave lioness, Kimara, came forward. "Hello, Nala! It is nice to..." She shot a glance at Scar, "see you." she finished. Then, they crowded around her, Kimara in the middle. "What does he do to you up there, Nala? Your but a year, how can he keep you there?"

"Enough. I wish to speak to Nala. _Alone."_

They looked up to see a darker lioness walking forward. "Sarabi." Nala greeted her, head held high. The former queen was ragged and worn, battle scarred as if she'd fought every day of her life. "Come, Nala." she said, and led the cub away.

Scar nodded to Shenzi as her question entered his ears. "When will you ask her, Scar?" The old lion lifted his head to look around. Then he brought his eyes back the the hyena. "Tonight. I will take her paw in marriage tonight." Scar looked up again to see the other hyena's gathering around him, they're ears perked in interest.

Meanwhile, Sarabi sat on her haunches in front of Nala, eyes sorrowful. "It is very nice to speak with you again. I haven't seen you for a while, my dear." Nala felt tears come to her eyes as she rushed toward the fallen queen, and buried her muzzle in Sarabi's soft fur. The lioness hugged her close, then sighed. "I thought I should warn you." She said, "Scar is very fond of you Nala. He has been since you where born. He..wants you ask to marry you tonight." Just as Nala had pulled away, a look of horror and disgust on her face, Scar called her. "Nala!" The cream coloured adolecent nodded to Sarabi, then bouded out of the cave towards her captor. Scar pushed her in front of him, taking a swipe at Kimara who tried to nuzzle her.

"Nala, I wish to ask you somthing." Scar said as they entered the cave. Nala sat to face him, ears flat. "And what would that be?" she asked in mock curiosity. "I relize, Nala, that you are barely more than a cub. But you are an adolecent, and able to make your on decisions." he started. Nala relized how menacing he looked in the dim lit cave. She shuddered and Scar began again. "About a year ago, when you where born, I asked Sarafina for your paw. I wanted to be youre bethrothed." Nala looked up, astonished. Why hadn't her mother ever told her this? "But then you hadn't even opened your eyes. Now I ask you, as a young lioness, for your paw in marriage." Scar finished off, looking rather pleased with himself. Suddenly, Nala's fur bristled. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at Scar. "No. Never. You killed Mufasa and Simba, I know you did!" She yowled, and fled out of the cave.

On the prepice below, Sarabi had rallied the lionesses. Nala ran right to her, who cradled the young one in her paws. "SARABI!" Scar yowled, standing up above them. "Send here here, now! I will make her stay!" Nala looked up at him, blue eyes whide with fear. "No, Scar. You won't." The black maned lion leapt down from his perche, but it was Nala who met him. "I will never show loyalty to you!" she screamed. Sarabi stood behind her, flanked by Kimara and another lioness named Mhati. "Nala.." Scar began threateningly, but she ignored him. Scar growled and turned back to his den.

Later in the night, two lithe shapes snuck out onto Pride Rock. "Go, Nala. Go and find help." Sarabi whispered. Nala nodded. "If I am not here when you get back.." She begaan, but Nala cut her off. "You will be." She assured the queen. Sarabi licked Nala's head, and the young lioness vanished into the darkness.


End file.
